


A goodbye song for a friend and a love song for our future?

by pupuceplus



Category: Fandoms:เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV) RPF, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, M/M, Romance, hopes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupuceplus/pseuds/pupuceplus
Summary: After eps 12, Tine refused to listen to Sarawat and he Wwas now back at Fong's. Sarawat is all alone with his thoughts and he came with new resolutions for his life. Some are sad and bittersweet, others are full of expectations that may never came to life. Whatever it was Sarawat was ready to embrace his destiny.
Relationships: Sarawat Guntithanon/Tine Teepakorn
Kudos: 28





	A goodbye song for a friend and a love song for our future?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ^^ This fic may be a bit angsty. I hope not too much. I really don't know how eps 13 will turn but I'm still stuck with what if scenarios. This fic may be a part of a series or not. I guess it will depend on how eps 13 will finish? 
> 
> Oh english is not my mother tongue. Please be kind.

Sarawat had cried a little that night. After Tine refused to listen to him again. He hadn't cried that much. Without the help of the alcohol, he wasn't able to cry all the tears that were locked up inside his chest. That was not his temperament. So the tears were not much.

He originally wanted to hang out with Man and Boss and got drunk but for different reasons, both of his friends were not avaible and unaware of the earth shattering events Sarawat was experiencing in his life.

He was not the type to get drunk all by himself either. Instead he worked on the Pam's song he promised to write the whole night. He had been stuck on this one when she asked him to write one. His old promise. The song was done by done now. It even had been very easy to write.

He called her in order to meet her the next day at the music club. They barely talked since she confessed because he had been busy to chase Tine without success. He knew that if Tine learnt about it, it could be misanderstood again. But at this point, Tine had his mind set on something that didn't exist. To meet her or not meet her wouldn't change a thing. 

Sure, it was easier to ignore her, to tell her not to try to contact him anymore in order to appease Tine's insecurities. But Sarawat was not a that kind ofperson. He made a promise, he accepted to help her to pass her entrance exam and their long friendship deserved better than that. They deserved a proper talk and closure. 

He looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't like what he saw. He looked tired. He'll take a nap and have a good rest with a proper meal later. To not sleep or to not eat were not going to make things better. For this he was very different from Tine. The total opposite in fact. He needed to have his body in health to take proper actions, to achieve what he wanted even if he hadn't much appetite because of the sorrow that was engulfing him. He'll force himself. 

He was about to enter the music club where Pam was already waiting for him. He looked calm, composed and collected but his heart was heavy and he was everything but calm inside.

She smiled at him. He tried to smile back, not sure if the smile really reach his face at all. They sat together. There was a very uncomfortable silence between them. But Pam tried to cheer up a bit with a sweet reassuring smile.

"I practiced a lot, I'm starting to get my skills back".

"Good" Sarawat said. " I finish your song."

She looked at him expectanctly.

"Oh I wasn't not sure you would still write one after what I told you... " She hesitated. She still didn't want to talk about the elephant in the room called " Tine ". If she ignored him then he didn't really existed right? 

"I made a promise to you. I'll also help you to play it, but today only. I won't have time for this after that. You'll be on your own for your entrance exam."

"Oh" She felt disappointed but she didn't dare to insist this time. Sarawat looked hollowed. He was so hard to read. Always had been. Always been grumpy, distant, not smiling much, not talking much. At the begning of their friendship, she had difficulty to adapt to his distant ways but with time she learnt it was who he was and that didn't mean he was cold and didn't care. Quite the contrary but, it seemed he was always making himself unable to be reached. 

She never confessed because she always thought it was not to her to do it first and they had a lifetime in front of us anyway. Did she take him for granted of course she did. She was her only female friend. He never laid an eye on another female and he wasn't interested by other girls. She was his only one. She was sure of it until... She didn't want to think about it. 

Sarawat looked a bit exasperated. He was waiting for her to read the song. She started to read it. Sarawat looked at her while she was reading it. He didn't say a word. The tears started falling on her face.

"Such a beautiful 's song ." She said " You are truly talented."

He didn't answer at first. 

"Thank you" She said. "I Guess this is my answer... as well "

He gaver her a tissue . She took it with trembling's hands.

" Pam, I'm sorry but our friendship won't end like this song" He added. She stared at him in shock.

The song was about two youngs people who were friends, who loved each other more than friends at one time but their love was not enough for them to confess and they felt comfortable just the way it was. Time passed and as they grew up, they met other persons and fell in love with someone else, a love too strong for them to stay silent about their feelings to that new person this time. As they married someone else , they remained friends with fonds memories of a time they were in love, a first love that was doomed to not last. Good memories but just memories of a love that didn't exist anymore. As it was too weak to be given birth into something real.

"What do you mean?"

Sarawat swallowed. Still calm and composed but a bit sad inside and at the same time, at peace with himself as he knew he was taking the right decision and would have no regret after that.

"We are not going to remain friends." he said simply.

"Why?" She was in tears.

" I don't want us to remain friends. It may hurt Tine, and if Tine is hurt , it's hurt me ."

"That's cruel for me!" She stated. "That's unfair for you!" She added.

"I'm sorry, but I need Tine in my life but you... I do'.."

"You don't need me?"

She interrupted.

" Not the way I need Tine in my life. Tine will always be my priority and obviously I failed to convey this feelings of mine to him ."

Pam stayed silent a bit. 

"What if he doesn't believe in you anymore and doesn't want you back in his life? Will you take me back as a friend in your life?"

Sarawat shook his head.

"No, because I'll never stop to wait for him to come back, even if he never come back and marry someone else. I'll wait for him until a next life".

"You can't be serious? You don't seriously mean this. It's ridiculous."

"Maybe for you it is. Maybe for everybody else it will be. But I can manage my life being alone. I'm fine with it. I don't like being aournd people. I like calm. I life my life being in order as long as I have music and my memories of him. I'll endure. I'll wait forever. As long as we are both breathing there will be hope. I'll never give up on him."

"I don't understand." 

" I Don't expect you to understand. Tine probably won't be able to understand either. Even I , I don't understand how much I could fell in love with someone so deeply at first sight and the feelings grew even deeper when I started to know him. It's like I was getting my soulmate back."

She smiled but it was a bittersweet smile.

"Who are you?" She said. " I never met that side of you once in years. I never knew you could be like this"

" I'm not. I'm only this way for Tine. It's a side of me that only exist for Tine."

"Let's practice. We don't have much time left".

He added

She shook her head.

"I won't pass the entrance exam... It was a stupid idea... I was graping at straw. I have no reason anymore."

"Medecine suits you more " Sarawat agreed

She looked at the song. " I keep it as a souvenir"

"It 's yours" .

"I wish you to get Tine back in your life."

He nodded. 

At least they were no regrets anymore betweem them. Just fonds memories of feelings that didn't exist anymore. At least for Sarawat is was this way

Hours later, Sarawat was with his band.

" I'll proabably will be more harsh with all of you more than usual. But we need to win the contest if I want to have a chance to have Tine back in my life. Please help me. "

Later he took his nap. He ate a good meal. Then he practiced the song he wrote for Tine. The song , that he hoped was bringing a future for Tine and him.

END


End file.
